


November 27

by Sunshinesuit



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Peterick, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinesuit/pseuds/Sunshinesuit
Summary: Hello everyone.This is my first story i put up here. its a Peterick story I wrote last year and I hope you like it.





	November 27

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> This is my first story i put up here. its a Peterick story I wrote last year and I hope you like it.

Did you ever wonder what happens under the water surface? I don't mean what you see when you go diving. I am talking about myths and magic. I am talking about mermaids. When I was a little boy, I was crazy about them. Almost obsessed. My mom and I lived close to the sea and every day I spent at the dock watching the water. I always hoped to see a different face than my reflection. I was an 11 year old, not very popular in school and yes, I know, mermaids and seapeople are actually rather something for little girls but I was a boy and what can I say? To me marine life was always fascinating. So it was only a matter of time before I got bullied. Well, I preferred being near the water anyway, rather than at school, so I stared into the sea every single minute in any wind and weather. Even my mom got strange looks from the residents who thought her son was crazy. But she stayed with me from the beginning. And she was the only one, because after my father died, all I had left was her.  
But one day I saw something. At least, I hardly believed in it.  
When I was lying there I suddenly saw a pair of dark eyes, just below me, black hair softly moved with the waves and something dark blue shimmering next to it. I didn't dare to blink. We stared at each other. Time was standing still and my breah stopped. Was it a mermaid? For a second I was inattentive, it swam away and I was so obsessed with my mermaid thought that I jumped up from the dock and ran to a fishing boat nearby to get closer. But what I didn't realize was that the boat was slippery because of the rainy weather in the morning. So I slipped on deck and landed rudely headfirst into the harbor basin.  
I had hit my head during the fall and was no longer able to swim. The cold water gave me a shock, it gripped my body from head to toe and my clothes got soaked immediately. The salt burned in my eyes and my lung and I only vaguely recognized what was happening around me. Then I started to shiver and I felt tired. But before I closed my eyes I saw it in front of me. Powerless, I reached for it and felt a human hand. Our fingertips touched and I recognized the outlines of a human torso. It was a mermaid or rather a merman. It was a boy with a dark blue fin and he seemed to be my age. And before I fainted he took my hand...  
"...That's all I remember and I must confess. Actually I'm really glad that my mom was down at the pier to pick me up for dinner, like she did every day. Without her I would be dead. Often she told me about a boy who lost his life in this harbor basin, November 27. Three years before my accident and shortly after we moved to the city. She probably never handled the shock."  
"Such a near-death experience can be very confusing, your brain has retreated into a kind of protective mechanism for your body to survive, which is very common in traumatic experiences and with PTSD. I want you to understand how to make precise distinctions between reality and imagination. Unfortunately, we are at the end of our lesson, Patrick. See you next time." The therapist said factually. I nodded without really realizing what she said, this time. I got up, said good bye and left the room.  
The whole thing was 13 years ago and for 13 years I went to a therapist to process the experienced. But I still have the feeling, whatever happened that time, was real. I know it was real. I sighed and got into my car. Since the happening, my thoughts only turn around this day and I should stop to rack my brain but I can't get the pictures out of my damn head. 

"He would be 29 now." My mom said when she came out of the kitchen. Like every time after the therapy, I was sitting with my mother in the living room and we talked about it. I slipped forward as she put the coffee on the table in front of me. "Thanks mom" I said quietly and she stroked my head, then she sat down in front of me. She watched me with worried eyes while I sipped on my coffee. "I know how you feel, Patrick. It will always hunt you but I am very glad that I could save you." She said soothingly, then she got up and went to a cupboard to open a drawer and pulled out a foto album. But before she opened the drawer she looked thoughtfully into it. When she returned she showed me an old newspaper clip.  
"I never told you that, but before his death, Peter and his parents lived in our former house." She said carefully. I took a deep breath, my heart began to race and heat rose in me. She took my hand and spoke again.  
"Our old house is still uninhabited. A rumor said nobody had dared to buy it since we moved. Some citizens even claimed it was cursed by the events of the past." She said and watched my reaction. "How long do you know that and why didn't you tell me?" I said confused.  
"I knew it from the beginning and I was always afraid but I saw how much you loved the water and it was the only thing that distracted you after your father's death." She said holding my hand.  
I watched the clip closely. There he stood, the small black-haired boy, with a bride smile and his parents right in front of our old house. The photo was black and white and the ink slightly blurred but I clearly recognized him. That was definately the boy I saw in the water. My mom began to speak again. "Even if I'm worried, I think you should go back to our house, maybe you can come to terms with your past?" She said. Probably she was right. Mom liked to call it the 'Brute-Force-Method' for these kind of situations. And before I found a better argument I agreed with her.  
After I finished my coffee I made my way home to my apartment, packed a bag with a few clothes to change and drove off. Now or never I thought.

It was afternoon when I left and after six hours I finally reached the small town. As I drove through the streets I noticed that the place had not changed at all. It was still the same. Even the small shop on the corner still had the same window decoration like 13 years ago, I had to smile about it.  
The first snow fell when I reached the hotel outside the town and it got dark. After checking in at the hotel, I wandered around for a while. To be honest I wanted to play out time, because I felt like I was getting a panic attack when I saw my old house again. Even the whole town gave me flashbacks as hell. On the other hand, nobody said it would be easy and somehow I felt bad at the thought of wasting my time. Now I was torn but after a few hours of walking in circles, I decided to go to the house.  
My way led me past the small harbor basin and in the corner of my eye I recognized the old fishing boat from back then. My heart jumped and I realized again that absolutely nothing had changed at all. Almost like a ghost town. Abandoned places next to each other.  
I saw my old house in the distance and suddenly I didn't know what I was so afraid of anymore. I closed my eyes and inhaled the cold november air deeply. For a moment it felt good to be here again. It felt like home again. I started walking and left footprints in the fresh snow and now my heart began beat faster with every step I took. As I arrived in front of the door I realized our family name was still on the nameplate and it gave me a flashback. How ironic and scary at the same time. I took another deep breath to ease my mind, reached out my hand and turned the knob. It was locked. But seriously what did I expect? That it opened by magic hand? It was an eerie town but not in the figurative way. Although. 

I tried to focus on something else but the look down to the dock gave me an other flashback. "No, today I had enough excitement." I thought to myself and made my way back to the hotel. After I had changed for the night and brushed my teeth, I hid underneath the blanket and fell asleep.  
It was afternoon when I made my way back to my old house. The wind was cold but this time it didn't snow. Here I was again on the threshold. What am I doing here? I thought. I was beginning to doubt myself and my mother's words. Was it really good to be here and would I finally be able to conclude with my past? I leaned to the side again and watched the pier closely. I didn't know what to do but after a few minutes I made a decision. "Eyes shut and go for it." I said to myself. Slowly I shuffled down the muddy hill tried not to slip. And at the bottom I stood like rooted to the spot. I was afraid. Never again I was so close to the sea after my accident.  
I looked around, the small habor was abandoned and the few boats that were still here seemed used and old. It seemd like nobody had been here for years.  
I entered the pier, one step at a time, very carefully. First it was easier than expected but then I realized I already had a panic attack. My mind was gone and I had to get me out of it. I got sweaty palms and my heart almost jumped out of my chest. It was hard to focus on something but I tried to concentrate on the rippling noise of the water underneath me, even if it was probably exactly what brought me the panic attack. But suddenly I noticed something. It was the noise of a ship's bell. It rang in hitch-like intervals. I tried to find out from which direction the noise came and my heart stopped. It came from the old fishing boat on which I had my accident.  
Goosebumps crawled over my skin but somehow I had the feeling that I had to look it up. Carefully I went closer and observed the boat from all sides and from a safe distance. There was a torn fish net on the left side of the boat. Something big seemed to stuck in it and tried to break free. A large fin half hung out of the water was tangled in the old net and slapped against the boat over and over again.  
Omg, the poor animal was going through hell, someone had to help. Frantically I looked around in the hope of finding someone who could help but it was hopeless. Unfortunately I was the only one here. A few chimes later I summoned all my courage and went on board. Out of sheer fear I couldn't think of anything and almost slipped again. After that I decided to crawl carefully. As I reached the net I couldn't remove it from the fin. I needed something sharp and came up with the idea to look for a knife under deck. Luckily it was a fishing boat and a lot of knifes lay on of the tables under deck. I stumbled doown stairs and grabbed a big knife. The beats of the fin and the chimes echoed through the boat.  
I hurried back to the fishing net. The poor animal fidgeted tirelessly as I tried to cut it loose. Water splashed in my face and small drops formed on my glasses. Then the rope ripped with a loud noise and the net splashed into the water. The boat rocked by the force and I had to hold on to not fall into the water again.  
When the boat finally stopped swaying I looked down into the water but couldn't see anything except the small waves. It was murky almost black but then something formed underneath the surface and moved directly to the bay. Without thinking about it I went from the boat, over the pier, to the small bay where I often played as a child.  
The surface swelled in the shallow water and swirled up. The fin appeared again and I could see that the net was still tangled around it. Immediately I ran into the water. Damn cold water. But when I touched the fish tail to remove the net, I got the shock of my life. Out of the sudden a human hand shot out of the water and grabbed my wrist. The fright hit my mark and I tried to break free. The hand was as cold as the ice water I stood in and then I saw a face. Pure panic was visible in his eyes which were slightly covered with long black hair and his skin was pale as chalk.  
The grip was firm. The young man breathed quickly before he began to speak "Don't" He said and his voice sounded hoarse, as if he had not spoken for ages. I looked at him, startled and then I noticed he trembled. He probably had not seen a human for years. Then I looked down at him and started to wonder and my shock was blown away. For a brief moment my mind was empty and when he squeezed my wrist tighter, he tore my thoughts back.  
I quickly shook my head and started to blush. "No, I won't hurt you. I just want to free you from this net, I promise." These words stumbled out of my mouth awkwardly and I hoped it sounded a bit believable to him. Hectically, his eyes wandered between the knife and my face.  
"Please, let me help you." I said in a more soothing voice this time. And after a few seconds he slowly released his grip, turned his face into the water and let me grant. 

Carefully I cut the net into pieces while I watched his fish tail, every single scale shimmered in all colors like gasoline and I lost myself in the faint pattern of his dark blue fin. The fin felt cold and slippery. It was beautiful. When the net was finally loose, he slid slowly through my hands and disappeared completely in the water. For a moment I looked at my hands. I needed a minute to realize what had just happened but I couldn't believe it and when I looked around he was gone. Up to the belly I stood in ice cold water and he was gone. I felt so stupid.

With dripping clothes and water in my shoes, I trudged through the hotel lobby. The hotelier looked at me like I was crazy. I whispered something like "I fell into the water, sorry for the mess." And with a smacking sound of my wet shoes I disappeared into my room as fast as possible. My thoughts were so scrambled that I only realized in bed that I had lost my glasses and it took me a long time to fall asleep. What the fuck just happened?

The next day I went back to look for my glasses. I strolled over the pier, my eyes on the water hoping to find my glasses soon and my way led me back to the bay where my shoes sank into the wet sand. This time the silence and the soft rush of the waves gave me a very comfortable feeling. I had not felt that way for ages and I didn't realized how much I missed it.  
A splash disturbed the silence. The lapping became louder and water splashed against my back. "That was enough water yesterday." I thought by myself and rolled my eyes. With an annoyed 'Hey' I turned around and startled. There he was again, his torso leaning on the wet sand and his wet hair covered his forehead. He smiled at me and the smile hit me right in the heart. And once I wondered if this was really happening he aped my annoyed 'Hey' and started to laugh. I blushed so hard, he was making fun of me. I got nervous and did not know what to say, then I noticed something in his hands. After I got closer I recognized my glasses. 

Then he put on my glasses and started to laugh. "Uhh, you are completely blind." This time his voice sounded normal. He quickly rubbed his eyes. A crippled "What?" stumbled out of my mouth and my eyes went wide. Fortunately, my face couldn't turn redder than it already was. While he rubbed his eyes, I took the initiative, crouched down in front of him and took my glasses back. He took his hands down to followed me with his eyes. His smile became a little restrained and out of the sudden he seemed to be sad. He raised his hand and our fingertips touched softly. It made my heart stumble and I felt my pulse in my neck when I realized that he was the boy from back then. Just grown up and I hoped I wouldn't faint this time.  
"That was you, back then." I said stunned.  
"I never forgot you." He said in a serious tone, looking at his hands and rubbing the sand on his left palm. And again his words hit me. Then he looked over to the house.  
"It hurt a lot to watch you move, Patrick." My heart beat stopped. We had never met before and yet he knew my name. And as if he could read my mind he continued his words.  
"Don't look at me like this - your mom always called you for dinner." He said kind of cute. I almost cried.  
"You were there?" I whispered and our eyes met. "Always." He said an bit his bottom lip as if that would make him uncomfortable, then he looked down to his hands again.  
it was quiet for a while, then he started talking again. "What do you think, does our house still looks the same inside?" He asked curious. We looked at each other.  
Did he want to go inside? "Are you sure?" I asked stunned. His eyes widened and he began to smile like a little boy.  
"YES! Wait a second." He replied and vanished into the black water. Of course he was sure, I thought by myself.  
After a few minutes he returned and slid like a dolphin over the sand followed by small waves. He breathed excitedly and put something small in my hand.  
"I'm going crazy, is that the key to our house?" I asked wide eyed and he nodded with a big grin. "Where did you get that from?" I asked sort of infected with his euphoria. "That's mine, I had it with me all the time." He said and shrugged.  
I looked down at the key in my hand and had to smile. It was totally rusted but I wanted to try it so bad. Then fear got me back to the bottom of the facts. "I would like to go into house with you but are you sure it's a good idea?" I said, looking at him.  
"What should happen?" He asked.  
"I don't know." I shrugged. Actually there was nothing to add. "Now we just have to get me to the house." He said thoughtfully and touched his chin. A moment passed and I remembered the old barrow in the shed behind the house. "Give me a second." I replied, jumped up, ran into the dark and returned with the barrow a few minutes later.  
But a barrow and sand in combination were not very smart. He laughed his ass off when I tried to push him through the sand and at some point we both laughed very hard.  
Out of breath and some time later we reached the house. I took his rusty key out of my pocket and put it into the keyhole. He watched me closely. "Please do not break." I whispered to myself. Then I turned it once, twice and there was the 'click'.  
"Omg, it worked!" I heared from behind. The door opened and I turned to him. ''Help me'' He said and raised his arms.  
I lifted him up stairs to the entrance, into to the hall where I place him on the stairs inside, then I took my smartphone to lighten up the room. "What is that?" He asked fascinated. "That's my smartphone but I'm looking for some candles, I don't believe the house still has electricity." Unfortunately all cabinets were empty. Only my smartphone spent light. I put it in his hands and lifted him up again. His eyes shone like those of a little boy. ''Cool.'' Was all that stumbled out of his mouth when he observed my phone. 

We stumbled upstairs through the dark and we stopped in front of our old room. Carefully he opened the door and I gently placed him on the bed. In the dim light of my smartphone I saw tears in his eyes. "Everything okay?" I asked worried. "Yea, It's just, I'm happy to be here again. I missed it so much." He replied in a husky voice and held the phone light in every corner of the room. I passed my old shelves and touched the surface. The dust stuck to my fingers. 13 years. I could hardly believe it. When I turned around, I saw him lying on the bed smiling at me. I decided to lay down next to him. He looked so happy. The smartphone lay between us on the pillow and lit the room perfectly.  
He made shadows against the ceiling with his hands and I watched him closely.  
On his pale shoulders were small ring-shaped patterns in a darker skin tone, they seemed to be carefully arranged, like a tattoo. Then he noticed my gaze and slipped forward, close to me. I blushed again and my breath stopped. His handsomeness made me melt. Damn shyness, I could barely speak.  
My pulse rose in my neck and I could hear my heartbeat on the pillow when he put his forehead on mine. He started to whisper.  
"I wish we had met earlier, I mean, I'm happy for you, you survived the accident, but I was lonely. I wanted someone to play with. A friend. All I ever wanted was a friend. Thank you for bringing me home." Tears formed in his eyes again before he closed them. "You're welcome, Peter." I replied and watched him smile. He leaned forward to kiss me and it came over me like a wave. I felt butterflies in my stomach like I never felt before. I wanted to capture that moment forever. After our kiss his eyes stayed closed. I looked at him for a while, then I fell asleep too. 

When the morning light fell through the windows I opened my eyes. I felt his arm around my waist and felt pure happiness. After I turned to face him I stroked his hair but something was different. I touched him gently, he was still freezing cold as the sea he came from and he would not wake up this time. My smile turned upside down when I started to cry and I knew that was why he wanted to go back home so badly. I put him into a tight embrace and wasn't able to move for a while. My tears dripped on his dark hair. He was still handsome, even after his death. He lay there so peacefully. After a few hours I got up and covered him lovingly, took my smartphone and unlocked my homescreen.

It was November 27.


End file.
